<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Authorial Inspiration by HolographicDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103504">Authorial Inspiration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicDoll/pseuds/HolographicDoll'>HolographicDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hercules (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Fondling, Group Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Leaning on the Fourth Wall, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Size Kink, cock growth, excessive cum, meta wankery (figurative), meta wankery (literal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicDoll/pseuds/HolographicDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The writer has the hots for the Muses. The writer has a size kink. The writer has been having trouble getting off and getting over their insecurity about writing lately. The writer decided to solve both problems at once in the most self-indulgent manner possible, given the first two statements.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Muses (Disney) &amp; Original Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Authorial Inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahlia sat alone at their computer, staring into blank space. Mainly the blank space of an empty word processor document, full of endless potential and exactly zero captured possibilities. They sighed. “I’ve had this open for how many hours now and. Nothing. Ugh. Either I’m too distracted to write or I’m too focused to come up with anything. I need a muse or something.” They lolled back, discouraged.<br/>
“Well, I think that can be arranged, cutie!” rang a voice from nowhere in particular. Dahlia sat up immediately, casting around, but didn’t see—<br/>
“Over here, honey.” Er. right. Leaning against the corner was a stout, short silhouette, dark-skinned, and grinning from ear to ear. “Sounds like you been having a rough time. Ain’t we all this year, I suppose.”<br/>
Dahlia blinked. “Wait... you’re… Thalia? The Muse of Comedy?”<br/>
Thalia grinned and sashayed gracefully into a pose. “In the flesh, honey! Of course, you did ask. Writing trouble?”
“I, er, yeah. Suppose so, but, um… I dunno. I don’t really have a start—” Thalia let out an enormous chuckle. “Oh, I don’t buy that for a minute. You’ve got some very specific ideas, and I'd say rather entertaining ones, if your outlines are anything to go by,” she winked.<br/>
“Oh that’s the truth,” came another chiming voice from behind Dahlia. They turned to see four further figures. “But maybe you need a little inspiration to start writing.”<br/>
Dahlia sat agog, not quite believing the situation in which they found themself. “I, er… well, yeah. Is that really your department?”Clio giggled. “All a matter of perspective. Comedy? Valid interpretation of plenty of kinks. Epic poetry? It’s not 300 BC anymore, prose is fine! And as for your subject matter, well, just because Erato’s not here doesn’t mean you can’t involve her domain.”<br/>
Dahlia felt a tingle between their legs and bit their lip, quivering. Melpomene had slid up behind them, one of her hands tracing their neckline and the other brushing her toga just under her breasts, cushioning Dahlia’s head betwixt them.<br/>
“I’m… really… flattered… and turned on, but don’t you”—a soft moan punctuated the sentence—“all have other things to help out with, in the world?” As they reopened their eyes, they found Calliope already seated astride them, flipping their skirt up as well as her own toga aside at the hip.<br/>
“Don’t you worry about monopolizing our attention, sweetie,” she purred. “We are goddesses. We’re everywhere we need to be. And right now that includes here, don’t you think? You could use a little help with that self-defeating attitude about posting your writing.”<br/>
Dahlia nodded quietly, pushing their authorial inferiority complex back down, and leaned back as their cock stiffened and pushed their skirt aside.<br/>
Melpomene was kneeling by Dahlia’s leg, giggling. “Ooh, you got all five of us, though, it’d be tragic if you didn’t bring enough for everybody. But I bet you have some ideas about that, too.” She dragged her fingers up their inner thigh, stopping to gently cup their balls. Terpsichore was opposite her, one hand undoing the buttons on their blouse, the other gently caressing their hips.<br/>
Dahlia moaned and sunk deeper into Clio’s tits, as well as the growing haze of arousal. “Y-yes, I suppose I did…”<br/>
Calliope smiled and leaned in, millimeters from Dahlia’s face. “Well we can’t work off of nothing,” she teased. “Mind telling us what you were thinking of doing?”<br/>
Terpsichore had worked her way into Dahlia’s blouse and began kneading their boobs. Between gasps and moans, they barely squeaked out “I was, er, thinking the obvious… that I’d need to be a lot bigger, to, ah, involve all of you.”<br/>
Melpomene leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Dahlia’s cock, stroking them with her free hand, and as she did Dahlia felt a new sensation, not quite the warmth of an erection, both immediately unreal and achingly familiar to their imagination. They glanced down and—yes, indeed, their breasts were slowly swelling in Terpsichore’s and Clio’s grips, but not nearly as much as their cock, already lengthened past Calliope’s thighs and thickening proportionally. Behind her stood Thalia, smiling with just a touch of anticipation. “Well now, honey, you might just end up big enough for me too, there.”<br/>
Dahlia felt their balls beginning to sag, as well; just as proportionately they were expanding, nearly halfway to the floor from the chair. Terpsichore released her grip on their chest, letting Clio take over, focusing both her hands on just one of Dahlia’s increasingly massive balls and her lips on the base of their shaft. Clio, for her part, kneaded slower and slower, with Dahlia’s boobs having gained several cup sizes already.<br/>
By the time their glans reached Thalia, pushing her tits astride it and her mouth over the very tip, Calliope’s legs had been lifted fully off the ground, but she kept her position with them wrapped tightly around Dahlia’s now-immense shaft. She traced a hand up Dahlia’s cheek, a cheeky grin plastered across her face. “Well, you certainly look like you’re feeling more inspired now. Think you can do something with all that?”<br/>
Dahlia moaned indistinctly but nodded with certainty. “Heehee. Good doll. High art, low art, it’s all our purview. Just remember this next time you’re feeling down.” They whined a faint “yes”, feeling far too “inspired” to focus on anything else. As their balls finally touched the floor, with the remaining Muses caressing every inch of Dahlia they could reach, Calliope leaned down and planted a kiss directly on their lips.<br/>
That, of course, was the end of it — even without the stimulation, there was no way a mortal unused to shapeshifting could stay coherent with such adjustments to their body for any length of time. Dahlia felt their whole body shudder in ecstasy as they climaxed; an ache beyond desire suffused their entire body as their cock, now alone more massive than the rest of their frame, erupted with jet after jet of magically-generated spunk. They could barely keep their eyes open long enough to feel it start landing back on their body, and were soon swept up in an orgasm bigger than they’d ever been meant to experience.</p><p>At last Dahlia came down from the high enough to open their eyes. The Muses were gone. Their genitalia was much closer to normal (though still taking its sweet time returning to normal). Sticky-sweet, salty cum coated not just their body but much of the floor and walls. Miraculously, their computer was spared. Peering closer, a digital stickie note had been opened. It read, simply, “Don’t worry, girl. The cleanup will take care of itself, but you looked like you might want to luxuriate for a while. Hope you’re feeling inspired enough to write now. &lt;3”</p><p>And with renewed determination, they set out on the quest for 1,000 words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can probably tell this was a proverbial toe-dip for me. I speedwrote because I was writing to a personal deadline of "just today"; feedback is welcome on structure or linguistic issues but not on the material details of the narrative. Regardless, thanks for just reading it. -Doll</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>